Misery Loves Company
by Ragh Aku
Summary: Ethan's gone back to Theresa. Gwen and Fox are left heartbroken. What happens when their paths cross? One shot.


A/N: One shot. Gwen/Fox. Set a year from now. I felt like doing something different and this is what happened. Alternating POV.  
  
*  
  
"Misery Loves Company"  
  
*  
  
Gwen's POV  
  
I woke up today alone and miserable. Today Ethan was marrying that tramp Theresa. It had turned out mother was right. When I lost my baby Ethan left me and went running to Theresa, who of course welcomed him with open arms.  
  
I lay in bed for some time cursing the both of them. At first I had only blamed Theresa. I didn't want to think Ethan, the man I loved, would betray me. But he did.  
  
"Why do I have to go to that stupid wedding?" I had asked my mother the day before.  
  
"You need to show everyone you're strong. That you, unlike Theresa, can get on just fine without Ethan."  
  
"But mother I can't." I protested.  
  
"You know that. I know that, but no one else does. Plus it'll give you closure."  
  
I didn't want closure. I wanted Ethan. How could the idiot just leave me?  
  
Fox's POV  
  
I woke up today alone and miserable. I had come back from L.A. to see my best friend marry the man of her dreams. Chad and Whitney had come too with their wedding bands.  
  
How ever I didn't care that Chad and Whitney were married. I was happy for them. I'd given up on the beautiful singer months ago. She had never even known I was after her. I had come to realize my true love was: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
I flew to Harmony to tell her but I was too late. Unfortunately before I got to see her Ethan came and swept her away. Since she was engaged I decided not to tell her. How ever I did tell someone: Whitney. In the absence of Theresa, Whit was my new best friend.  
  
"Fox you have got to tell her." She had said to me. "Tell her before it's too late."  
  
"I can't Whit. You of all people should understand. You're her best friend. The moment I meet Theresa it was too late. She had given her heart to Ethan a long time ago. No matter how hard he kicks it, stomps on it, or tears it she'll always come back to him."  
  
Whitney looked shocked at my words. "I wish I could do something."  
  
"So do I." I said. Before I knew it Whitney was hugging me.  
  
Gwen's POV  
  
My mother had come into my room and forced me to get up and get ready. I just wanted to stay in bed. I begged her to leave me alone but she refused.  
  
"Come on Gwennie the wedding's in two hours." She had said.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Now we've already discussed this. Of course you are. Now get up. Good girl."  
  
The first thing I saw when we arrived at the church was Ethan. He saw me and quickly looked away. "Coward." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Then I saw Ivy. She looked ready to die. She didn't want Ethan to marry Theresa anymore than I did.  
  
A little later Sheridan came up to greet me. " You look great, but I didn't think you'd come." She said.  
  
"Mother forced me." I answered.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sheridan! It's almost time to start!" called Luis from the church steps.  
  
"Coming!" she called back. "See you later Gwen."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Slowly I made my way inside the church. An usher asked me if I was a friend of the bride or groom. I considered this a moment. Neither of them were on my favorite people list. In the end I reluctantly picked the groom because that was the side mother was on.  
  
Soon Theresa came up the aisle. She looked so happy. It made me sick. When they started saying the vows I was sure I'd throw up. I looked for an easy exit. My eyes fell upon Fox.  
  
He was seated on the bride's side with Chad and Whitney Harris. He was staring at Theresa with a pained expression, similar to the one I had been wearing all morning. It was plain to me that he was in love.  
  
Fox's POV  
  
I stared up at Theresa through the whole wedding. I had just barely resisted the urge to jump up and scream 'I do!' when the priest asked if any had any objections to the marriage. Whitney had looked at me as if she was expecting me to. That reminded me to shut up.  
  
During the vows I caught Gwen looking at me. When she saw I had noticed her she quickly looked away.  
  
When the wedding was over I congratulated Theresa with a smile. I hugged her and moved on to shake Ethan's hand. I smiled at him as well.  
  
"God Fox. You should be an actor." Whitney whispered in my ear. "Gwen could take some lessons from you." I looked at the line and saw a very uncomfortable looking Gwen walk right past the bride and groom trying not to be seen. "I never thought I'd say this but I feel sorry for her." Said Whit.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her." I said.  
  
"Ok I'll see you later." She said and smiled.  
  
Gwen's POV  
  
I was standing around waiting for mother when I saw Fox walking toward me.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hello Fox." I muttered.  
  
"How you doing? I know I'd hate to be in your shoes."  
  
"The only difference between our shoes is that you where not married to Theresa."  
  
He looked shocked for a minute then smiled. "Am I really that transparent? Whitney said I had done quite well."  
  
"You did do well. Much better than me. The only reason I realized it was because during the vows you looked at her the way I look at Ethan."  
  
He sighed. "We've been burnt by both of them. Gwen can I ask you something?"  
  
"I suppose." I said.  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
I thought about this for a moment. "I think so."  
  
"You don't hate him?"  
  
"Of course I hate him! What kind of moron would not hate a man for leaving her for another women a matter of days after she lost her child? I don't think like Theresa. I know he's not coming back to me. That doesn't mean I can't love him."  
  
"Another question please." He said.  
  
"What?" I snapped. Fox was reopening an only half healed wound.  
  
"How do you feel when you wake up in the morning?"  
  
"Like crap. Lonely. Wishing he was beside me. Wishing I'd never met Ethan or Theresa. Or at least not Theresa. I feel like I've lost everything." Then after a minute, "You?"  
  
"Like crap. Lonely. But I'd never give up a single second I've spent with Theresa. She could always make me smile. I never had her so what have I lost? Nothing. But every morning I wake up thinking about what could have happened if I'd have realized earlier. I'm filled with regret and dreams of what ifs."  
  
Fox's words moved me. However I couldn't help but wonder why he was sharing all this with me. We had never been close. The only words we'd ever exchanged where angry ones.  
  
"Fox why are you telling me these things?" I asked.  
  
"Ah. What can I say? Misery loves company." He answered. Then I began to think, maybe we could save each other.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna get out of here? Take a walk?"  
  
"Hell yeah." He smiled and for the first time I realized how incredibly handsome he was. I knew this was the beginning of something great. I was sure I wouldn't regret asking Fox to leave with me. Whatever happened between now and then I knew that tomorrow morning I would not be thinking of Ethan.  
  
The End  
  
*Please review. 


End file.
